rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vynriette Aren
Introduction Vynriette has always been Calculated and deceitful, from her time spent with her stepfather in the Khazard army to her time that is now spent with the Aren Family. She is, however, kindhearted and cool-headed. History Born to A family from Khazard, she had been sheltered and trained to become a Necromancer for General Khazards army. She ran from home at the prime age of sixteen to dabble in the art of raising the dead, or Necromancy for short. Once she had hit the age of nineteen, she had began to use her necromancy in accordance with her favorite hobby, singing, bringing dead animals to life to children to enjoy and to be perfectly honest, those kids did not like their dead pets brought back to life. Honest Sacrifices At the age of twenty three, she went to battle with her husband Grentus at her side. A battle between Zamorakian and Saradominist forces, she strode, with red armor and black paint. (Not finisd.) Once she was thirty two, She found a silver ring from a dead corpse that began to signal for something, she followed the signal till she found herself, along with Morbidia, Trentus, and a few others on an Iceberg facing a lich named Demyx, A lich that claimed to take back the Aren namesake to free the family from their Calderonian Shackles. The False Blooding Following a trail of necrotic energy, she tracked the lich down on top of Aspecta tower as he made a speech to a certain Yselt about how he thought she was unfit to lead. The lich left and Vynri stayed to comfort the woman. Soon after, the two became friends. The two left for Aspera tower to retrieve Leila Aren's Amulet after a large amount of negotiation only to find Demyx clawing his way to the Amulet. Vynri and Yselt interrupted, taking the Amulet by force of will, the three of them tugging. Demyx began to channel a shadow spell that would crumble the tower if they so chose to take the amulet, Yselt teleported and Vynri jumped to touched the amulet just before teleporting as the tower destroyed itself under the pressure of vine like shadow magic. in a flash, Yselt and Vynri took a small respite inside the Calderon gates. Vynri offers a trade to Yselt, seeing the families undeniable power, for Yselt to blood her and Yselt accepts. Things were getting thick for the two as tensions grew. (unfinished) A Civil War Inbound. The First Betrayal. Vynriette The Double Agent. Vynriette The Clueless Keeper. The Battle at Hawks-nest. Skrakarr was his name. The Suicidal Tower. The Final Betrayal The Mistress of Bones. Morbidia, the Lady of Bones Loyalties shackles. The Forgery. Cadava the Spider. Keep L'Aren. A Call To Serve Following the Founders Steps. The Health and the Boneyard. Her Three Apprentices. Christopher Aren. Queen Vynriette Aren the Spider, Daughter of Pirate King Marcus Aren, Great Grandaughter of King Christopher Aren the Lion. Thorvald was his Body, Skrakarr was his Ghost. The Exiles. This just in: Araxxi Tower has disappeared! Mallik Grest. Gabrial and his Knowledge. The Title and the Staff. Grandmaster Vynriette the Spider, Lord Keeper and Queen. Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two, curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Vynriette knows and embraces her two lovely curses greatly. Loyalty - Vynriette has a strong Loyalty to the Vault and to the family and its traditions. She barely cares about much else 'Vanity '- She has an extreme obsession with Aesthetics and looking her best. Studys Song - Masterful Prayerwork - Novice Organizing - Adept Battle tactics and strategy - Adept Knowledge in fine teas - Master Magic Studys The Aren Arts - A master of most and adept to Spectralmancy Aeromancy - Master Pyromancy - Adept Aquamancy - Novice - training Geomancy - Novice Necromancy - Master Enchantment - Experienced - She is training her skill over Libraromancy, a book based enchantment process. Blood magic - Traditional, blood magic is a religious art from her position as Lady Keeper Shadow magic - Adept Artifacts and Interesting things owned Grimoire De Gardien - A large spellbook made by Vynriette for the use of the future keepers after her. Inscribed within are the rituals, tenets, and practices within the family. The Giggle Stick - A diamond tipped cane filled with body rune and cosmic rune energy. Vynriettes trustable enchantment wand she made in her insanity from splitbark. The Staff of the Grandmaster - The soul rending battleaxe like staff of Galethorn Aren is bound to Vynriettes body. Elegy - A very large memory crystal. Theme song Category:Aren Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Necromancers Category:Female Category:Dark Magic user Category:Incomplete Articles